The Fellowship 5
by Pluma
Summary: Just something me and Tarryn have been working on, The Lord of the Rings including us and a few other peeps. We try to mkae it funni


Lord Of the Rings Fanfic: Chapter One:  
  
"Gandalf, Gandalf, GANDALF!" "Yes, Towan" "When will we be there, at hobbiton?" "In all your years, Towan, there are to things you yet require, the experience of the Shire and the virtue of patience" he placed his pipe in his mouth and looked forward "Gandalf, you didn't-" there was a rustling sound in the bushes. "Gandalf!" "You're late," a small voice said from the hedgerow. A child-sized man stepped from behind the hedgerow. "A wizard," Gandalf said, "is never late or early, he arrives exactly when he intends to." Gandalf said distantly. Towan sat still, puzzled. Then, Gandalf began to laugh in his wise and elderly way. The small man laughed as well.  
"This is Frodo Baggins, a very dear friend of mine, Frodo, this is Towan Evenstar of Rivendell." "Nice to meet you, Towan" Towan was still taken aback by his small stature, "Why are you so small?" he was like a dwarf but proportionate, it was odd.  
"I'm quite tall thank you very much." Frodo said as he jumped on the carriage. "Frodo is a hobbit." Gandalf said. "Of course!" Towan said, everything was making sense. She sated at him for a while. "Oh, forgive me, I have never come across anyone of your stature before." But before the could answer, Towan jumped on her fiery, red horse and galloped off. "She's very odd, Gandalf." Frodo said  
"Well, don't blame me, Frodo, I couldn't get rid of her."  
* Towan galloped trying to take in these foreign surroundings. She slowed down and wearily entered the town. She was shocked to see so many child- like people. But she was trying to become accustomed to it, and indeed they seemed shocked to see her, many un-welcoming and awe-struck faces looked her way.  
"Towan, come" Gandalf commanded, as he took the carriage ahead, Frodo leapt up on her horse, "Gandalf asked me to show you around."  
"Oh yes," Towan replied, "that would be marvellous."  
"A Mr Gamgee would very glad to meet you."  
"Who is he?"  
"Sam? Oh, he's my gardener, he's always wanted to meet an elf, he would be most glad to meet you."  
Towan stopped her fiery, red horse, Dragonfly, and hopped off, as did Frodo, "Go after Gandalf." She commanded and the horse did so.  
"But before we meet, Sam, let us go to the best pub in the whole of the Shire."  
  
*  
And indeed it was Towan had never been to such a loud and happy place, as she was usually in the company of elves there was a quieter enjoyment in the air. Hobbits were very different creatures, no books did they have to recite from, nor beautiful historical songs did they sing. It was a loud and happy place. They seemed to get drunk a little too easily, at first, but the Towan discovered that they drunk a lot more in a short space of time. Many talked to her about Rivendell, though she much rather would not talk about such a boring, political place, hobbits were far more interesting though they seemed to despise all adventure of any sort. Towan could not understand their lack of adventure seeking and every time she brought the subject up they steered the conversation abruptly into another topic. They talked about boring, uninteresting things, eventually the smoke filled her lungs and her head and she needed to take a walk outside. Hobbiton was a beautiful place it was a natural beauty unlike the very sculpted beauty of Rivendell, how she missed home. How she was bored with the very wise Gandalf and the very noble Frodo, interesting people were rare in these times, no-one ever out of character doing the unexpected. How she wished for someone like that, someday.  
THUD! Towan spun around, hearing a yelp, to see a dirty-blonde haired girl holding sitting down holding her head, her eyes closed with pain. "Who are you?" Towan asked her.  
She appeared to be holding back a whelp of pain and couldn't answer, Towan doubted whether she even heard her ask. The girl eventually seemed to be getting over the pain on her head, she wore strange clothes. A black jacket, a white shirt, a far too short grey shirt and what appeared to be black stockings. "Who are you?" Towan asked again.  
The girl stood up, her eyes watering with pain, "Can you get me an ice- pack?" "A what? Who are you?"  
"Would you stop with the fucking questions! I'm in pain here!" Towan was shocked, it was certainly not lady-like to swear, but this girl was certainly not elvish and she was certainly not a hobbit ... she was of the race of men. Towan became more confident, "Tell me your name!" She commanded. "It's Magz, Maggie or Magzie, whatever you're preference. Now get me some goddamn ice!" * (Ignore this, for future reference) "there's no evidence it was me! Besides who can honestly say that they're not glad she's gone?" "What, who, why... Why are you here?" "Well if I knew that, I wouldn't be laying on the floor in my uniform, asking a bloody ice pack, would I?" "Are you a soldier?" "I couldn't fight if my life depended on it." "Where are you from?" "Will you stop with the third degree? You sound like my mother." Towan stopped. What would a warrior do in her feet? "What the..." Magz was looking straight at the point of an arrow "What the hell are you doing you moron?" "Get up." "I'm getting up anyway, idiot." She muttered. With an arrow to her back, she was led away, to the infamous 'Bagend' Magzie could be heard cursing under her breath as she was led away. * Bang Bang Bang "Gandalf! GANDALF" "Oh gosh, she's back. Stay here." Gandalf commanded. There along side Bilbo Baggins sat Travis. Arms and legs crossed, looking like a naughty child. "GANDALF" "I'm coming Towan!" Gandalf rolled his eyes behind the closed door. He opened the door reluctantly. "I found this, it-" "She!" "She seems to be uniformed, some kind of soldier-" Travis' giggles could be heard from across the room, "Travis! How did you get-" Magzie said, looking at the ginger-haired girl "Quiet!" Towan snapped. "Shut up, you preppy." "All of you, quiet!" bellowed Gandalf. This made Travis flinch and Magz whelp. Towan seemed to think this didn't apply to her. "I found HER by the -" "That's quite enough Towan, now sit down and be quiet while I talk to these two" * Gandalf looked stern and serious as the two girls were left with him, he paced the room a bit Bilbo was a commanding sight when he looked serious meanwhile Towan was just fidgety and restless. Magzie dared to break the silence, "Taz, how'd you-"  
"SILENCE!" he boomed  
She dared again, "It's only a question, sir, who ever you are, I mean where are we?"  
"Hobbiton," Gandalf answered more calmly, however, Magzie did not look calm, and Travis however looked electrified.  
"Hobbiton? Really? I can't believe it, this is like a fairy tale, ooh, where's Sam? Where's Frodo?"  
Magzie however looked pale and gaunt. "Taz ..." Magzie said weakly, Travis was, however jumping up and down in her seat, not listening, "Taz," Magzie said more firmly, "This is not good, Taz, Gandalf, I presume?" Magzie asked bleakly. Gandalf nodded his ancient head sagely. "What do you know of the ring?" She said, in almost a whisper.  
Gandalf seemed to understand, "not as much as you, child, apparently, but I know of it." Magzie swallowed a lump in her throat, and shot a dirty look at Bilbo, she knew. Travis had calmed down a bit, Magzie turned to her companion, lowered her head and whispered to her, though Towan could not understand their words even though she could hear the perfectly well. "They don't know yet, the book's just begun."  
It dawned on Travis then, and she looked worried as well, the ginger- haired girl jumped up from her seat, "Gandalf!" Travis yelled, "The ring! Frodo! Elves!" all came out, but Magzie was whispering furiously into her ear, "Don't say, don't say!" Travis sat down, looking just as weak as Magzie but far more hopeful. "Mr. Gandalf," Travis said, "how did we get here?"  
"That remains to be seen." He said wisely, "and obviously you two do not know by what means you came to be here. So I must ask you, how do you think you came to be here?"  
Magzie shrugged, "Well, I was just walking home from school-"  
"Nobody walks that damn far" Travis interrupted.  
Magzie did some sort of bubbly growl. "After," she clearly stated, "I had taken the bus I was walking home and before I know it I'm being attacked by some retard." Magzie shot a filthy glance at Towan, Towan sat up, giving Magzie a defiant glare. "That's the same what happened to me," Travis declared, "I was just going home and then I was here, there's nothing suspicious about that." Travis added thoughtfully.  
Gandalf looked deep in thought, as they spoke. "Did you eat or drink anything ... Exotic before your apparition here?"  
They thought for a while, thinking hard Travis lead the shaking of their heads in response. Gandalf sighed, "Well, we'll have to figure this little incident out later, however, we have a party to attend." Gandalf said finally in a wise and friendly voice. Travis looked excited, apparently forgetting Magzie's sideways conversation a few minutes before, Magzie, however, still looked sick, frightened and pale. Gandalf opened the door silently instructing the all to leave, Travis came skipping out talking to Bilbo avidly, Towan gave a falsely graceful walk out of the room, Magzie though could tell she was doing it out of fury. However, as she moved quietly toward the door, Gandalf still held the door open but placed his hand on her shoulder as she walked past and whispered in her ear, "Enjoy the party, Magzie, I believe some with find your caution most amusing."  
Magzie stared up at him, giving Gandalf a wicked smile, "I doubt that you will find me amusing for my longer, my caution is more valid thanks to my..." But Magzie trailed off, she didn't want to talk.  
The party was fun, what with Travis bouncing around and talking to all the hobbits, Magzie had a job to listen to her and make sure she didn't say anything that would give anything away, Travis wasn't stupid, normally. But she seemed to excited to keep a cool head, though Magzie was lurking in the shadows brooding, most unusual of her, Travis was having the time of her life at the party, filled with fireworks and hobbits she managed to catch ear shots of Gandalf's conversations and recognised Frodo, though she was silent about her discovery. 'Ha ha ha ha' Travis' laughter could be heard through the music and celebrations. She was talking to Merry and Pippin, and she knew it! 'Really? Omigosh! What did he say?' 'He never caught us, I mean, I won the 'Fastest hobbit with a half pint in his hand race', and er, merry came in second, I think' 'I was only a second behind you! Well, before I fell over anyway, such a waste.' Travis was hysterical by this point. 'I'm sorry boys' She said after wiping the tears from her eyes, 'I should go and find my friend.' 'Ooooh...' 'I'll be back for more don't you worry!' She staggered away, in anything but a straight line. She looked for Magz, which was hard after 2 and a half-pints of 'The Shire Best Beer!' 'Magz, where are yoooouuuu? Maggie? Are you hiding? ha ha ha...' Something grabbed her by her collar, as she was pulled back violently. 'Gah!' She turned around to see Magz anti-fun face staring at her. 'You scared the gajeebers out of me' She began to hiccup. Magz couldn't resist to flash the tiniest smile at her. 'Travis, shut up. Come on we got to talk.' 'Right now? I mean that could, hic, be kinda, hic, hard. Have you ever tried that, hic, drink? Its rrreeeaaaa, hic, lllllllyyyyyyy nice!' She began to giggle again. 'Taz, -' 'Magz, -' 'Listen to me' 'I'm listening!' 'We have to find out how we got here, what happens if we're stuck, or the worlds ended and we were sent back in time-' 'You have allot of, hic, spare time don't you?' '-After some huge catastrophe.' 'Please, no big, hic, words. Chill out, just enjoy yourself now, and we'll talk in, hic, the morning, hic.' 'That's probably best considering your state of mind at the moment.' 'What, hic, state of, hic, mind?' Travis just made out, hiccuping uncontrollably now. 'Well right now you remind of Johnny Depp in that bloody Pirates of the Caribbean thing' 'I love, hic, him sooooooo, hic, much!' 'I know, now go play or whatever you, happy people do.' Magz sighed like an older sibling. Travis let out a whelp of joy and ran (in a fashion) to challenge Pippin to a beer drinking contest. Magz resumed her place under the tree. She glared out from under the shadows. She didn't know why she was there, under the tree. Out of thought, security, to think. Or maybe, she thought, she was just scared. She appointed herself to keep an eye on Travis, but really just couldn't bring herself to do what Travis did, care free. Brave. They were great friends, and had the perfect understanding of each other, but very different. Travis was the normal height of 5"4 and had auburn hair, and big blue eyes. She was athletic, so pretty muscular. She was not afraid to think aloud, liked to lead but not be the centre of attention. She lived life without regret, knowing you can't care what appathist's think, lived life full of hope and ambition. Magz was slightly smaller than Travis, about average height She had mousy brown hair and big blue-green eyes. She had a petite and delicate body. She was also abolutely fuking mental! Serious when it was needed and a violent or gentle sweetheart if needs be, with too many thoughts swirling around in a far too simple brain. * 'So, the place that you come from, Dartford, what's it like?' Travis sat on a table, with lots of small, curly heads staring up at her, intent for answers. 'Well, its not half as exciting as it is here, I mean there's houses everywhere, but they're all big, like your pub, but maybe even bigger! There are roads everywhere, and barely any grass, plants or trees. I love it here, its beautiful, so many different colours and no roads. The place that I live is all grey, a horrible cold colour. And there are, um... horses and carriages every where!' Travis had to tread on eggshells when resisting these stories, she knew that they were in a different dimension, and hobbits did not know what 'cars' were. 'Where I come from, you get your nice people and your nasty ones, but unlike here, its predominantly nasty. But enough about me, what about you lot, what's it like to live here, it bet its great...' * 'Magz?' Magzie was half-asleep, daydreaming, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. 'Magz? Is that you?' 'Omigod, Smote!' 


End file.
